<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His eyes by Giant_Rubber_Mako</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923317">His eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Rubber_Mako/pseuds/Giant_Rubber_Mako'>Giant_Rubber_Mako</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Krew Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Rubber_Mako/pseuds/Giant_Rubber_Mako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“His eyes.” Bolin whispered, burying his head in his hands. “They followed me for years. In my nightmares, they were always there.” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Krew Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He raised his hands, as the sirens of red and blue either made the splotches invisible or black. No fear showed in his eyes as he turned around. It chilled Lin to the bone, she knew the kid. He was the younger brother of one of her best detectives, </p><p> </p><p>“Bolin! What have you done?” She called out. He kept quiet and still. “I’m asking you one more time. What have you done?” Her hand was ready to launch a line. His mouth never opened to speak, instead, he walked forward, his hands out for the handcuffs. His face showed no emotion. A blank slate, aside from the tears that fell down his blood stained cheeks. His eyes looked down, feigning remorse. </p><p> </p><p>The rain hit the pavement, it soaked their shoes, it flooded the road. The thick red ran towards the drain. His hair was frizzy and dripped with water, his eyes were just as glassy.</p><p> </p><p>“Bolin…?” Lin’s posture loosened but her shoulders still tensed. Gingerly, she placed the handcuffs around his wrists. Lin placed her hand on his back to walk him to the car, opened the door for him, got in and began to drive.</p><p> </p><p>The drive to the station was filled with unusual silence. Something was wrong. Bolin always talked and fidgeted, but now he was silent, still as the Earth and his eyes… His eyes were shut tight. Whatever happened, had been too much for the kid.</p><p> </p><p>Mako looked up, when another crook walked in. He always did so, to remember every noticeable detail in case of escape. He expected an old “friend” of his, but instead felt dread when he noticed his brother, covered in blood and cuffed. </p><p> </p><p>The chair screeched across the floor as he got up to demand why he was arrested. “Mako. You need to talk to him in private, he won’t talk to anyone else and with you being his older brother and primary guardian throughout most of his life...” Lin silenced him, raising a hand before he even had the chance to speak. Mako nodded and led Bolin to an interrogation room, only after being handed a small key by Lin. He had left Bolin alone in there for only a moment.</p><p> </p><p>He came back with a towel, a weighted blanket and a packet of baby wipes in one hand and a coffee, no milk and four sugars, in the other. He placed everything on the table. He took a baby wipe out of the packet and wiped the blood off of his younger brother’s face. He warmed up the towel using his firebending to dry the rain from his face and hair, then dried and wrapped it around his shoulders. After that, he then wrapped the weighted blanket around his shoulders, atop the towel. He took the key from his pocket and unlocked the cuffs, discarding them quickly. </p><p>“Bolin, what happened?” The worry in his voice was noticeable, “You can tell me.” He pulled the other chair in front of his brother and sat down. “I promise.” Then the tears started to fall.</p><p>“His eyes.” Bolin whispered, burying his head in his hands. “They followed me for years. In my nightmares, they were always there.” </p><p>“Bolin calm down, what do you mean?” The younger brother sniffed.</p><p>“He wanted me dead, just like them. Just like mom and dad.” His voice started to raise in volume. He leaned back and gripped at the weighted blanket and sobbed. Mako got up quickly and knelt in front of Bolin, gripping onto his shoulder. </p><p>“It’s okay Bo. I’m here.” The brothers got up and Mako pulled his little brother into a hug. Bolin cried into his shoulder.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>